Many modern cars now come with built-in tire pressure sensors as part of a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) that allow all four tire pressures to be read simultaneously from inside the car. TPMS can be divided into direct and indirect systems. Direct TPMS employ pressure sensors on each tire, either internal or external. The sensors physically measure the tire pressure in each tire and report it to the vehicle's instrument cluster or a corresponding monitor, sometimes also the temperature inside the tire. These systems can identify under-inflation in any combination, of one tire or all four, simultaneously. Typically, the sensor is connected to a tire valve. When the valve breaks, sensor would normally have to be replaced, which is time-consuming due to reprogramming new sensor and cost unfriendly. Therefore, it is desirable for a system with the tire pressure sensor mounted on wheel rim directly without connections to the tire valve.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.